reflective fear
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: So its chapter 3 and all is not well, charmed ones are failing to write a good spell, Piper is scared as blood covers the floor, and then some1 goes &blocks the door, but all is not lost hope still remains, unless all inspiration goes down the drains
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe ran down the stairs clutch.hey can anyone come up with any reason why anyone would want to visit a big spooky mansion? Cuz I sure as hell can't! Don't you think writer's block is such a pain in the arse? I had so many ideas and I can't remember a damn thing about them! Where the hell has my muse gone? I need him/her/them/it/whatever cuz I have no jazz music and coffee just isn't helping! Maybe I should just write another parody seen as there's so much to take the piss out of like: Shannon's mole, Shannon's accent, Alyssa's vanity, Alyssa's ugliness, Alyssa's evilness, Alyssa's ability to ignore any fan emails, Alyssa's ability make people on charmed leave, Alyssa in general!, Rose's butt chin, Brian's wrinkles, Julian's hair and Holly's.err.um.err.whatever! Damn it! I even a writer block on my thoughts now! Or is that a mental block? Not that it matters. Hey look I just wrote like a whole paragraph! Though I suppose no one will read it seen as it has fuck all to do with the story. I couldn't even post it on anything cuz what would be the point its not like it would achieve anything.okay now I'm getting all depressed! Well I suppose this is supposed to be a depressing fan fic seen as it is horror. Hey maybe I should add some character death! Shame it's the characters in this story and not the actors' cuz it'd be great to kill Alyssa off! Wait.would that make it angst? Cuz with charmed if someone dies you have to add a load of depressing emotional crap and they don't get over it for ages. I mean look what happened when Prue died, all the characters were not only depressed but they had a complete personality change! Okay to some people this paragraph or whatever it is is probably scarier than the actual fan fic. If so then I don't care cuz I have writers block and until my muse comes back or I find some kind of inspiration I can't write anything else! Have you people even tried to write a story when you really have no idea why the hell the characters are actually going to a strange house, the only thing you've written is some of the middle and you're not really sure how you're going to end it! But there's something even more depressing than that.I've run out of fan fic! I've read all the good stuff and I don't wanna read the Phoebe and Cole crap. Why do people even bother writing Phoebe and Cole crap? Cole is gone and so people will be upset if he's in it and Phoebe.well come on can you name one person who actually likes Alyssa? Not that Alyssa is Phoebe.well technically but.oh you know what I mean! Why am I even bothering to write about them cuz its not like I care! Ewwww my coffee's gone cold! Did you know that coffee keeps you awake cuz it speeds your heart rate up.and before you say it that is not useless information! Cuz if you were like in a quiz and you got asked 'how does caffeine affect your body?' you would know and it could win you that extra point that you need to win the quiz and then you'd have a pretty trophy and you could put it on the fire place or whatever and you could show your grandchildren and say 'I won this trophy cuz Tiff told me about caffeine'. Then you'd be grateful! Right I'm board so I'm going on the Sims! I know I'm not gonna get any inspiration so when I get some idea of what to write I'll be back and I'll write the scariest god damn story you've ever read! Mwhahahaha!  
  
] A/N: I just want all you people that flamed me to know that I wasn't dissing any particular fan fic with this! What make you think I am? If you want real Phoebe and Cole crap check out the romance section! The whole thing is full of the stuff! Oh yeah, and if you love Alyssa so much then you obviously are completely blind and haven't noticed her evil side. Want proof? She kicked off two stars, Gets paid more than anyone else, she ignores all fan mail (can anyone honestly say they've ever got a reply email, excluding auto reply, from Alyssa!). Need I say more? And if you don't like this fan fic then don't read it! It's a joke! Get it? A JOKE! That's why its in the parody section! 


	2. omigod! chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Okay so say your muse went on holiday, right? And you were like trying to write this story, right? Well you'd be struggling wouldn't you? Huh? Well mine and Emma's muse has gone on holiday.well it favours Emma anyway, stupid muse, I never did anything wrong, whys it got to favour Emma? It's not like.okay you probably don't wanna hear/read that. Right now you're probably thinkin 'hey this is boring, maybe I'll go read some thin else' its only the fourth line asshole! You can't judge a story in the first four lines.or maybe you can? Well if you made it this far then you're one of the lucky ones cuz I found some artificial inspiration in the form of.Dramatic music from Lord of the Rings! So here goes.  
  
The car screeched to a halt outside the mansion that was to be home for the weekend. As the Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Leo got out of the car they took in the beautiful stone work and plants that littered the front of the house. "Wow," gasped Prue as she took in every breathtaking detail. But as Phoebe stepped out of the car she couldn't help feeling that something wasn't quite right about this house. She couldn't tell what it was but it was really bugging her. Eventually she just dismissed it as being paranoid and went to join the others in the house.  
  
Wow that was good! I think I'm getting better at this whole inspiration thing! Okay so they get shown to their rooms.but that is kinda boring.you people don't wanna read boring shit you wanna read interesting shit, right? Okay so picture the scene.its dark, there is a slight mist covering the wet grass, moths dance in the sky and bask in the light of the harvest moon, there is a slight wind in the air that gently rustles the leaves and sends a chill down your spine. The house is full of deathly silence, the only sounds that can be heard are the occasional rustle of leaves and howl of the wind.and Phoebe's snoring.  
  
That night, Phoebe was just about to fall asleep when a sound woke her up. At first it was distant and unrecognisable but it gradually began to get closer and it was then she realised it was whispering. It sounded like a child but Phoebe knew that there weren't any children in the mansion, the Halliwells were the only guests. Phoebe tried to work out where the sound was coming from but she couldn't. It was coming from everywhere and nowhere. If she tried to focus here hearing on one place she would hear nothing but if she tried to ignore it she would hear it and the more she tried to ignore it the louder it became. The voice became voices and became louder and louder repeating the same words over and over until they didn't even sound like words anymore. Not that they really ever sounded like words to Phoebe, the language they were spoken in was unfamiliar. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked trying to mask the fear in her heart. But the voices didn't listen, they only continued to repeat the same words, gradually building up speed and volume. "Who are you?" she asked again "what do you want?" The voices still continued getting louder and faster until the words could no longer be heard. They were just a hum. Soon the sound was so loud that Phoebe thought her head would burst. Her heart was pounding and her skin was dripping with cold sweat. She tried to mask her fear but the voices knew. She tried to sound brave and show that you can't mess with a Charmed one but the voices knew. They had seen many brave men reduced to nothing in their presence, but this one was different. They didn't know why but they could feel that she had great power and they wanted it. However her power also made her a threat to them. Phoebe began to bring her fists up preparing to fight but how could you fight something you can't see or find? The noise was becoming unbearable and she didn't know how much more she could stand. Then she heard a knock at the door and just as suddenly as they'd started the voices stopped. "Phoebe? Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
Errr.okay now I'm stuck! Damn it! Alright, so lets see.Phoebes been scared shitless.okay so all I have to do know is scare the shit out of everyone else.or I could just scare Phoebe again.mmmmmm, what to do? It's a very difficult decision. Maybe I'll just scare Prue first.yeah that could be fun, Mwhahahaha!  
  
Quietly Prue shut Phoebe's door and began to make her way across the corridor to her own room but as she passed the mirror she stopped. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to it, as though some invisible force was pulling her towards it. Prue looked at the mirror. It was beautifully decorated with fine carving around the frame and was carefully painted in gold and blood red paint. That was when she saw it. A slight movement in the corner of her eye. Prue didn't completely believe or didn't want to believe that there could be someone or something in the mirror. Slowly she turned around and stared in shock at the person who looked back at her. He looked at Prue and smiled. "Andy?" but as Prue spoke Andy's face became thin and his skin became discoloured. His hair slowly disappeared as his flesh decomposed and his eyes rolled back into his head. Blood began oozing (don't you just love that word!) from his now empty eye sockets and trickled down his face and began to soak into his shirt. Gradually he started to turn to dust and Prue couldn't take it anymore. But as she looked away she could hear him whisper.errr.it's coming to me, gotta think emotional, something meaningful.fuck it! 


	3. so let me get thisthis has to have a tit...

Chapter 3  
  
Okay so maybe I didn't write a whole lot of story in the last chapter but I'm gonna make it up to you guys I swear! I will write something really scary .you know, something even more scary than Phoebe's nose! Yeah, that scary! Even more scary than.hey, you know those names for fears? Have you ever wondered why the name of the phobia for the fear of long words Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia? Well anyway I have to write this story. So.I've scared Phoebe, and I've scared Prue so now its Piper's turn! Yay!.well not for her.Mwhahahaha!  
  
It was the early hours of the morning now. Piper had listened to her sisters as they told her about what they had seen and heard and she didn't want to be next! (Too late!) She went to the bathroom and ran the tap. She listened to the gentle swish of the water as it fell into the sink and it helped to calm her nerves, but this peace was not to last. As her eyes met the glass of the mirror she saw that the face staring back at her was not her own. The face was distorted and evil. Blood dripped from the empty eye sockets and ran down the scared and bloody face. Deep gashes littered the skin; hair was matted by the constant dripping of blood and sweat. Piper took her hands out of the sink only to see that they were now covered in thick, dark blood. As she tried to wipe them clean she was horrified to see that her hands and arms were also covered in the same deep gashes as the face in the mirror. She turned towards the door and noticed that the bath was beginning to fill up with blood which was dripping down the sides and spilling over onto the floor. Piper ran to the door only to find that it was locked.  
  
Wait.this is a bathroom of course it's locked! No one goes to the bathroom without locking the door.or do they? Do you? If you do then.ewwwwww! Anyone could just waltz on in there and.of course you might not have a lock! That's like.well you'd need something like Geoff's toilet weapon (Coupling, BBC 2, if you don't watch it then you should!) Anyway if the doors locked all Piper has to do is open it but maybe it isn't locked seen as she did only go there to wash her hands (why she would do that I don't know, I'm only the writer!) So if its not locked then.  
  
Piper ran to the door only to find that it was stuck. She pushed against the door trying desperately to get out of the extremely bloody bathroom but the door wouldn't move. She tried screaming for help but all she managed was a feeble whisper. Blood was slowly beginning to trickle down the walls and cover the floor. As it dripped down the door Piper stepped back in horror but as she did her foot slid out from underneath her and she cracked her head on the bath as she fell and landed in a small pool of blood on the floor. Unconscious. Slowly everything disappeared as though it had never even existed.  
  
Are you scared yet? No? Well you should be! You know you can never have too much blood in a horror story! Or in any story! So what should I do now.wait Leo's in my story! I should scare Leo but I can't kill him cuz he's already dead! How do you scare someone when they're already dead! Wait.he should find Piper first, you know her being unconscious and all. And seen as they're all like joined and shit like that, scare Piper and it should scare Leo.I hope!  
  
Leo was still in Phoebe's room with Phoebe and Prue. He was beginning to wonder where Piper was; she'd been gone for ages. Maybe she was just taking a really big.wait a minute how did this paragraph just go so terribly wrong? Why did Piper go to the bathroom? Does anyone know? I'm gonna have to come up with some kind of reason. or I could just mysteriously avoid the fact that people don't just go and wash their hands for no apparent reason, unless of course they're a clean freak. Oh well we're just gonna have to assume that there was a reason, we just don't know what it is. So.  
  
Leo was still in Phoebe's room with Phoebe and Prue. He was beginning to wonder where Piper was; she'd been gone for ages and she only went to wash her hands. After Prue and Phoebe's experiences he didn't really want her to be alone but she had insisted that she'd be fine. But Leo wasn't convinced that she was fine, in fact he was sure that something wasn't right, he could sense it. This whole house gave him a bad feeling but he couldn't tell why. It wasn't demons or ghosts, it was something else.  
  
Okay, so somehow I have to get Leo to the bathroom but wait.wouldn't Phoebe be trying to write some kind of rhyming spell thing? I'm pretty sure she would so.a spell.err.first I have to come with the subject of the spell.which they haven't discovered yet. So maybe they wouldn't write a spell yet. So Leo going to the bathroom.  
  
Leo was already making his way down the hall when he heard banging.like someone was trying to get out of somewhere.the bathroom! He rushed down the corridor and pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. He pulled with all his strength but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't move. He could hear frantic sounds from inside the room but there was nothing that he could do about it. Then all of a sudden the sounds stopped. Leo was relived but at the same time worried. No sound wasn't always a good thing. Slowly the door opened revealing Piper, a small pool of blood circling her head.  
  
Mmmmmmmm.what to write now.I wanna post it but I have no inspiration (bloody muse!) I want people to review it (yes I said REVIEW it) but I can't think of what else to write. So I'll just leave it now and you people can just use your imagination and try and give me a reason why someone would go to the bathroom and for no apparent reason wash their hands! Why!? I really didn't think this thing through before I wrote it! So give me some reviews and I'll write some more otherwise I'll just assume that no ones reading it anyway. Hey if no ones reading it then I'm talking/writing to myself! That's a bit weird.but then I'm a bit weird. Oh well.I'd hate to be normal. I'll be back! And next time I really will write a story/paragraph so scary you'll never be scared of Phoebe's nose again! 


End file.
